


Good, Because I've Been Meaning To Tell You...

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Episode: s01e08 Silent Punch Deadly Punch, Feelings, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Randy and Howard kick off winter break in the best way possible. 1.22
Relationships: Randy Cunningham & Howard Weinerman, Randy Cunningham/Howard Weinerman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Good, Because I've Been Meaning To Tell You...

Standing there, in front of what would eventually produce more smoke bombs, Randy glanced over at Howard. The ginger’s hands were in his pockets, a blank expression on his face.

“Howard?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really sorry for yelling at you.” Howard looked up and found honesty in Randy’s eyes. “I completely understand why you didn’t tell me. That was very unbruce of me.”

“So...we’re cool?” Randy set a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re my best friend, buddy. You can tell me anything.”

“Good, because I’ve been meaning to tell you…” Howard suddenly trailed off. Looking up at Randy, his cheeks flushed pink and his pupils dilated. The ninja frowned.

“Everything okay?”

“I…” For once in his life, Howard was speechless. He began to stammer. Randy looked over both of their shoulders; nothing.

“Dude, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry.” It was barely audible, a breathy whisper at best. Before Randy could ask for clarification, Howard kissed him.

A startled grunt escaped him, eyes wide. Then Randy’s brain shut off and his heart took control. As his eyelids closed, he reached up and touched Howard’s face.

The kiss was softer than he expected. There was no teeth, no tongue, no pushing. Just a gentle, scared kiss.

They opened their eyes at the same time, mouths inches apart. Howard looked absolutely terrified. Randy shook his head.

“This isn’t a Christmas present, Howard. I’m not going anywhere.” Then, under the moonlight, they kissed again. The only witness was a tree made from a smoking, stinky pinecone.


End file.
